A part supply device that composes a part mounting apparatus for mounting parts on a circuit board is loaded with part delivery tapes wound onto a reel and successively supplies parts from the part delivery tape. The part delivery tape is constituted of a long carrier tape in which recess portions for accommodating parts are formed at predetermined intervals and a long top tape that is adhered to the upper surface of the carrier tape so as to cover the opening of the recess portions. When the rest of the part delivery tape becomes a little amount, a new part delivery tape (a second part delivery tape) is connected to the part delivery tape (a first part delivery tape) to continue supplying the parts. A method of connecting part delivery tapes is disclosed, wherein the carrier tapes and the top tapes of the first and second part delivery tapes are respectively connected by connecting tapes (Patent Document 1). The trailing end of the first part delivery tape and the leading end of the second part delivery tape are cut off with a cutting off tool that is provided with a wavelike blade. Thereafter, the leading end and the trailing end are connected by the connecting tape with the both end surfaces thereof being in abutting contact with each other, in which the leading end is not laid on the trailing end.
Patent Document 1 is a Japanese unexamined, published patent application No. 2002-187210 (page 7 to 9, FIGS. 1, 4, 15 and 16).
In the above mentioned method, wherein the top tapes of the first and second part delivery tapes are connected with the connecting tape, there is a problem that the top tape of the second part delivery tape is not torn off successively from the carrier tape if the connecting tape is torn off from the top tape of the second part delivery tape, and thereby the top tape of the second part delivery tape is not well connected with the top tape of the first part delivery tape. The connecting tape is torn off from the top tape where the adhesive strength with which the connecting tape adheres to the top tape is less than the adhesive strength with which the top tape adheres to the carrier tape, or where the top tape becomes difficult to be torn off from the carrier tape because the top tape and the carrier tape are engaged with each other at the cut portion where the both tapes are laid on each other to be cut off.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to resolve the above mentioned problem and to provide an improved method of connecting part delivery tapes, a structure of the connection, and scissors for part delivery tape, used for the connecting method, wherein the top tape of the second part delivery tape is well connected with the top tape of the first part delivery tape and is successively torn off from the carrier tape thereof.